ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Sena
Foul-mouthed and not honest with himself, Izumi has a big attitude, is full of confidence, and assumes a detached attitude towards the world at large. He hurls spiteful remarks towards anyone he meets, like a violent-tempered cat. Izumi used to be a popular model, but went on hiatus and entered the school in order to start over as an idol. He actually likes second year's Makoto Yuuki, who worked as a model just like him, but he never lets Makoto know. A member of the unit knights. Appearance Izumi has messy gray hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. At school, he wears a green tie with his white shirt, which is left unbuttoned at the collar. Over the shirt, he wears a brown vest with one row of buttons and two front pockets. He wears his school blazer unbuttoned, gray plaid pants, and brown dress shoes. On stage as one of the knights, Izumi wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt which is left unbuttoned at the collar. Over the shirt, he wears a black belt with a golden buckle. He wears one black fingerless glove on his right hand. On his left hand, Izumi wears a thin gold bracelet. On the jacket, there are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from his left shoulder pad to the bottom right of his jacket. He wears black shoes with a golden pattern and laces and a pair of navy blue striped pants. Trivia *Izumi's first name (泉) means "spring." The first character in his last name (瀬) means "shoal." These are perhaps related to his penchant for waterholes, i.e. small pools, ponds, or lakes used by animals for drinking. *Izumi's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. *Izumi very often nicknames the other students. Makoto as "Yuu-kun", Arashi as "Naru-kun" or "Shitty okama", Ritsu as "Kuma-kun", Tsukasa as "Kasa-kun" or "Shitty brat" and Nazuna as "Nazunyan", Tori as "Momo-kun", he also often calls Leo a "stupid king". *Izumi sometimes exhibits a violent side to him when Makoto is involved, e.g. the time someone joked about the Producer had called Makoto up to the roof to confess to him. Izumi had stated that if such had happened, he would have pushed the producer off, then Makoto, and then jump off himself. *He shares the same birthday as Rei Sakuma from 3-B. *Izumi is often mistaken for Koga Oogami from 2-B by new players. This is due to the fact that they both have a similar hairstyle, grey hair and is generally rude at first glance. However, once a player notices their differences (e.g. eye colour, accessories, etc) then it is easy to tell them apart. Spoilers: *Izumi sometimes exhibits a violent side to him when Makoto is involved, e.g. the time someone joked about the Producer had called Makoto up to the roof to confess to him. Izumi had stated that if such had happened, he would have pushed the producer off, then Makoto, and then jump off himself. Voice actor comment "This is Masami Ito, and I was in charge of Izumi Sena's role. I was very honored to be given this opportunity to voice Izumi-kun, as well as to join such an outstanding cast. I am very grateful to all the players whom I will meet on this journey! And I am eagerly waiting for the day I can meet everyone in the game!" Category:Characters Category:Student Category:3rd Year Category:Knights Category:Tennis Club Category:Class 3-A